Various countries have made a huge investment for over a long period of time in the development of high-powered laser However, even a CO.sub.2 laser, which is believed to generate high output most effectively, can produce a power of 20 kw at best on a laboratory basis and 10 kw at best on a commercial basis. Furthermore, it is not likely that a laser of higher output will come out in the near future.